1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement of a vehicle lamp such as, for example, a position lamp used in a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, the motorcycle is generally equipped with a position lamp for providing an indication of the position of such motorcycle to other vehicles and pedestrians. See, for example, the JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-88758, published Apr. 3, 2001. The position lamp is required to have a definite range of illumination and a definite amount of light distribution. According to the previously mentioned patent publication, the position lamp of a configuration elongated in a leftward and rightward direction, that is, in a direction widthwise of the motorcycle is arranged at a portion of a motorcycle front portion intermediate of the leftwards and rightwards direction, that is, intermediate of the width of the motorcycle to secure the required range of illumination and the required amount of light distribution.
On the other hand, the position lamp is often required to have such an appearance that does not make the presence of the position lamp to be conspicuous. According to the previously mentioned patent publication, although the sufficient amount of light distribution can be secured, the presence of the position lamp is too conspicuous. However, to make the position lamp to be small in size so as to suppress the conspicuousness makes it difficult to secure the required amount of light distribution.